Becoming One
by majphule
Summary: Massive rewrite. Hopefully it's better than the first go at it.The truth about Wesley comes out and Wes is upset.
1. The Truth

Title: Becoming One

Author: TorturedAngel aka majphule

Fandoms:Buffy/Angel

Category: AU

Pairings: None, yet you'll just have to wait and see. ;)

Chapter: 1?

Warnings: Violence, Rape, Abuse and Slash.

Spoilers: Probably, but this is AU.

Feedback: Wanted, but not needed.

Archive: Anywhere it is wanted, but please let me know where it is. :)

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, duh. The great and almighty Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon owns them. Plus a whole bunch of other people. So don't get mad at me, I'm just borrowing them for a little fun.

Rating: R to start and will change to NC-17 in later chapters.

AN: No Canon here. Purely AU and my own little universe. If ya don't like it, then don't read it.

AN2: Ok, I started the first 4 chapters of this fic over a year ago and because of some harsh feedback I pulled it and put it away. So if this looks familiar, then you probably read it. But please reread it, there has been some changes. Also I don't have a Beta, so any mistakes are mine, all mine. Thanks, Gabriel.

Summary: The truth about Wesley comes out and he isn't real happy about it.

Chapter One: The Truth

Dream

Wesley sat in a corner whimpering.

He knew he was in trouble.

His parents hated him.

He didn't know why and he gave up asking years ago.

He learned early on not to say to much, if he did he would get beaten.

Wesley hoped, wished and sometimes even prayed to a god he didn't believe in that they would stop hurting him. He never felt right about calling them father and mother, but they had demanded it of him. And instead of being beaten for misbehaving, he just did as he was told.

Wesley was broken long before he had joined the watchers council, but the was exactly what they wanted.

End Dream

Wesley, woke panting, sweat dripping off him.

"Shit..will I ever stop having that dream?" He asked the empty room.

Wes sighed as he got out of bed, wandering into the small kitchen for a glass of water.

Walking over to the window, staring out into the rainy night. Wes couldn't stop thinking about how and when he had learned the truth about his past.

/Flashback 2 months earlier/

Wesley reread the letter for a third time, hardly able to see it anymore through the tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. The people he thought of as his parents weren't. He had been kidnaped as an infant. He was sure this had to do with the council, they were always involved in his life, even early on. It just had their stench all over it.

But what hurt the most was he had to find out after his real parents death. His parents had been searching for him a long time. They had almost given up hope of ever finding him by the time he reached his 20's.

The letter had been delivered by hand that evening by a Kur-Klag demon. A generally harmless demon, mainly used as messengers for other demons. Wesley thought it was rather odd to see a Kur-Klag demon in Sunnydale. Much less one at his door, when he was sure he had kept his location a secret, even from Giles, Buffy and company. Kur-Klag demons had gone into hiding since the current slayer took over the Hellmouth. Buffy could care less, they were demons and she slayed demons. Kur-Klag demons looked dangerous but they were more like kittens of the demon world.

The letter explained that even though his parents passed away recently their search for him never wavered and by a twist of fate he had finally been found. The letter also told of a large inheritance and of a younger brother and sister that were given away to separate families to keep them safe from whomever it was that had taken him. The letter went on to say how his parents wished for him to find them and watch over them, help them when they needed it. And most importantly to be able to be a family. His parents never gave up on looking for him and never stopped loving him.

The letter goes on to explain why they could not raise his younger siblings. The main reason being they still did not know who had kidnaped their first born, Wesley. Another slip of paper stated that the person that was in charge of guarding his younger siblings, had recently been killed. It stated the last known location and names of his siblings.

/End Flashback/

Wesley sighed, he had finally tracked down where his brother and sister were. Not that it had been all that hard due to the fact neither of them had moved from the cities of their last known location. But the background check and information he dug up on his brother was highly disturbing and may prove to be a problem. And his sister, he just shook his head, that was going to be a fun talk. "'Hey, guess what I'm your brother and we kissed!'" Oh yeah that was going to go over like a lead brick. So all in all it was unsettling to know who they were. But he was intent on talking with them and making them a family. He knew he could do it and he would.

Now comes the hard part, figuring out what to say and how? He was thankful that they wouldn't think he was a loon making up stories about myths, that was good. But making them believe that they were demons themselves and royalty on top of it all.


	2. Hard News To Swallow

AN: '' denotes thoughts

Chapter Two: Hard news to swallow

Wesley looked like shit warmed over when he woke up. It was raining again in Sunnydale. He had slept through another fitful night filled with nightmares.

But, today was the day he was going to go and speak with his younger brother and tell him about their parents, their inheritance and what they were. What troubled him the most was how would his brother take the news? 'Would he be angry?'

Wesley had done quite a bit of research on his younger siblings before deciding wether or not to speak with them. He wanted to make sure that the news of their demon heritage wouldn't harm their lives. From what he was able to find out about them, they could use all the help that they could get. He planned on being there for them. They were a family now.

Knowing he had siblings made him feel needed again. It felt like a lifesaver to his soul, giving him an anchor, just by knowing he had a family and together they would be whole again. He had been so depressed lately, after everything that had happened with the Watchers council dismissing him, feeling guilty for how Faith had turned out. With his 'adoptive' parents shunning him for his mistakes in the council, for they had long term plans for him. And his failed relationship with David, apparently Wesley never had enough time for them, plus he kept too many secrets. He felt that he was almost at the end of his rope. So the letter had amazing timing.

Wes sighed, he had to stop laying around thinking and get to doing, putting this off wouldn't make them go away. Pondering about this wouldn't get the information to his siblings any faster. So he was done wasting time.

Wes showered, shaved and got dressed. Dressing differently from his earlier days as a watcher and the outcast child of Mr. and Mrs. Wyndham-Pryce, his clothing was now more casual. He left his almost bare motel room shortly after 10 a.m.. Dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, a dark green sweater and black boots, he left his motel room. He slung a black leather messenger bag over his shoulder. It was filled with documents to prove his story was real and pictures of his siblings that were taken for their parents, so they could watch them grow. Also, a couple of photo's of their parents. Wes had been shocked when he saw their picture for the first time, he looked almost exactly like his father. Where his brother had features of both parents, but his sister bore a striking resemblance to their mother.

Other tenants in the building gave him a wide berth. He exuded attitude, confidence and power. No longer would he shy away and hide behind the glasses or the council, especially not the council now that he knew what they had done to him. With some very careful research and bribing the right person he was able to learn that he had been abducted by the council when he was only a few months old. Wesley had been given as a reward to Mr. and Mrs. Wyndham-Pryce for their services to the council. Very few spoke of the dark magic the couple did or how they treated the child, they called son. The few that spoke about it were ignored and considered crazy, since Mr. Wyndham-Pryce was a well respected watcher.

Once Wes was outside, he got on his bike and took off for the collage. He knew the address well enough by now, since he had been spying on him. He felt a bit guilty about that but he had needed to see how his brother lived first before seeing him.

Wes stopped in the parking lot of the Lowell House at UCS. He felt nervous about meeting his brother, but he also felt a strong hum along his nerves pulling him closer. He stood a little straighter, resolving to get this done.

Walking up to the door of the Lowell House, he rang the doorbell and waited. He could hear people on the other side and feel the pull from his brother, so he knew he was there also.

Suddenly the door swung open and two men rushed out, nearly knocking him over. A hand shot out to steady him. And in that instance time seemed to freeze, the hum along his nerves intensified and the pull he was feeling felt almost like it was complete.

"Sorry about that. They're late for classes." Said the man that was holding on to his arm steading him. Wesley straightened and the hand dropped away. Wes was grinning now, 'I guess it wasn't going to be that hard to find his brother amongst the rest of the house residents'. He was finally here and he was going to talk to his brother! But his brother was frowning. So Wes took a deep breath.

"Hello, my name is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce and I know your Graham Miller and you were adopted. If you have a moment, I need to speak with you, please." Now all he had to do was explain everything else. Wes thought he was being very calm but his brother was looking more and more uncomfortable with Wesley's presence.

"Do I know you? And how do you know my name and that I'm adopted?" Graham said quietly. Wes could smell the agitation coming off him. 'This isn't going well.'

"No, you don't know me, but I want to change that. The reason I know your name and about you being adopted is why I need to talk to you. Maybe somewhere more private." Wes said as he noticed two other young men hovering behind his brother watching him with caution. 'Must be close friends.'

"Whatever you have to say to me, can be said in front of my friends. If not, you can leave." Graham spoke in a defensive manor, while changing his stance.

"That's fine, but can I at least come in?" Wes was somewhat amused but he knew that his brother was in for a shock and he didn't want to tell him about his long lost family in a doorway.

"Sure." His brother stood back and waved a hand in. Wes followed Graham into the living room and sat down on one of the couches and waited for the other two men to follow. He didn't have to wait long. They stood guard in the hallway outside of the living room, giving them a little privacy.

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this Graham, but maybe the blunt way would be best. The reason I know your name and that you're adopted is because I'm your older brother." Wes said quietly, waiting for the information to sink in.

"What! My adoptive parents told me I didn't have any other family, that my parents died in some sort of plane crash. They never lied to me. Why should I believe you?" the other two guys move into the room after hearing Graham yell. Wanting to give their friend support.

"Well, it wasn't the truth but it was what you were told for your safety. Our parents wanted to protect you." Wes could see that Graham wasn't taking this well already and he hadn't even gotten to the important parts yet. And he wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell him about his heritage with his friends within earshot now.

"My safety? Why? What where they, abusive? Murders?"

"No, no...nothing like that. Just they had enemies and they didn't want you or our sister to be hurt. And it was defiantly possible that their enemies would have used their children as a way to get what they wanted from our parents."

"Wait...I have a sister too?" Graham didn't even pick up on the fact that Wes hadn't mentioned his parents didn't try to keep him safe as well.

"Yes. But I haven't talked to her yet. So she still doesn't know about us or our parents. She may not even know that she is adopted. But we will discuss her later. There's more I need to tell you, but it's private and you may not want your friends to hear this with you. You can tell them if you wish too later, but for right now what I have to say is rather odd and personal information and I'm not sure you will believe me." Wes gave off as calm and friendly image as possible. Graham felt that he should go along with what Wesley was saying, but he still felt uncomfortable, his nerves were humming.

"Like I said, whatever you have to say can be said in front of them as well." Graham spoke with almost a growl in his voice.

"Fine! But do you want any passing student to hear this as well?" Wes answered back, barely keeping his own growl in check. He didn't need to get into a contest over who was Alpha. This defiantly wasn't the time or the place.

Graham looked to his friends, and they nodded.

"Follow us. We'll finish this in my room." Graham stood and began up the stairs. Wes could tell just in his walk that he was falling back on the Initiative training. Acting every bit, the soldier he was at that moment. That was going to be fun to talk about when they get a chance, but for now he was just glad it was over.

Wes sighed, standing up and following the three young men up the stairs and down a long hall. Again Graham opened a door and waved him in, motioned for Wes to take the only chair in the room while he sat on the edge of his bed. Wes found it amusing that Graham's friends stood guard by the closed door.

"Now what else do you have to tell me?" Graham asked, seeming a little more comfortable.

"Well before we get any further, I have to let you know that our parents passed away more than 6 months ago. I know that may not mean much to you right now but you had to know why I'm here now and not them." Wes sighed, 'this wasn't getting any easier either.'

"Oh...I'm sorry. Were you close with them?" Graham felt that Wesley was still upset about their parents passing.

"Thank you and no, I would have given anything to have had the chance to get to know them better. I have been told they were kind, gentle and missed us very much. But due to the dangers of others seeking out our breed of demon for their special gifts and abilities, you and your sister were placed with separate families to protect you." Wes was holding his breath, waiting for Graham's reaction.

"What the hell? Demons...are you saying I'm some sort of demon?" Graham was very upset and confused. 'How can I be a demon and not know?'

"Ah..yes. I really didn't want to be the one to tell you that, but it's for your own safety that you know now. There are other demons hunting down the last of our clan and now there is only about 30 of us left. That's why it is so important that you and your sister know now and we figure out how to survive this."

"But..I can't be a demon...I mean I don't look like one..and neither do you." Graham was in shock over hearing all this.

"Tork'guanny demons look very human, but they can easily pass for one making it easier for them to hide. " Wes pulled out a letter addressed to Graham from their parents and handed it to Graham. He was curious what it said, since he had not broken the seal and read it himself. "This letter was written by our parents and meant to be delivered to you shortly after their deaths. I don't know what it says but I wanted to make sure you got this. I also have some photo's of them and of our sister, that is if you want to see them and even believe me." Wes was very sure that Graham did believe him but that he was scared. He had good reason to be, even after Wes only telling him a small portion of the information that he was able to gather from books and from the clan.

Graham took the letter with trembling hands, not opening it, just holding on to it. He didn't know what to do but he did believe everything that his brother had said so far. He just sat there thinking over and over what Wesley had said. He was a demon . . . the very thing that the Initiative had been made to fight, capture, experiment on and even kill. He hadn't agreed with what they did but he had been a soldier and he did what he was told. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He wanted to cry, to scream but nothing came forth. All his training, the way his father had sternly told him men don't show emotion. It made him tremble with fear, with rage.

"I've had enough of this bullshit! If one word of what you said is real then fine, Graham should leave before anyone else finds out. If this is a big joke, I'll personally string your ass up a flagpole.." Yelled the young black man, by the name of Forest, that had been standing guard, he was now within inches of grabbing Wesley.

"Shut the fuck up!" The other friend that was standing by grabbed Forest and slammed him up against the door. "You will not threaten anyone in this room. You will say nothing. You heard nothing. If I find out that this information leaked out of this room, I'll have your ASS strung up! Do I make myself clear?" Riley yelled, backing away.

"Fine!" Forest said with disgust. He quickly opened the door and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Shit. This isn't going to stay a secret long. And there is too much anti-demon support here in Sunnydale. I'm going to go and get a bag packed." Riley quickly went over to Graham. He was still just sitting there, starring at the letter in his hands. "Graham come on you have to leave and I'm not letting you do this by yourself. You need to get up and pack a bag. I'll be right back after I do the same and then we will leave." Riley gave his friend a quick hug of comfort and understanding and left for his own room.

"Well I guess we will be leaving for L.A. shortly to tell your sister." Wes tried to make light of everything that had just happened, but he wasn't really all that good at that. He was more of the straightforward kind of guy. He got up and placed a hand on Graham's shoulder. "This will get easier, now that you know you can protect yourself. And I'll be here to help."

Graham shook himself out of his daze. "Thanks...I guess I better pack a bag. Do you have a place where your staying or where you on your way to tell our sister?" Graham put his mind to packing what he'd need and the things he wanted to keep. He had a feeling that he wasn't coming back.

"I have a motel room and was planning on leaving Friday for L.A. I had hoped you would want to come with but wasn't sure how you would take all this. It's a lot to take, I know, but it is the truth." Wes sat back down in the chair while he watched his brother pack a duffel bag.

"I believe you. It is a lot to take, but for some reason I believe you and trust you." Graham quickly finished up with his packing just as Riley came back in with a duffel and a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yeah...I guess. You don't have to come along Ri. You're not the demon, so your safe."

"Hey I'm not letting my best friend deal with this without me." Riley said with conviction.

"All right then let's head out."


	3. Meanwhile in LA

AN1: Still don't have a beta, but I have done my best to correct any mistakes.

AN2: This is a short chapter, because it needs to be. this is just filler and setup for the next chapter. But the next one will be longer and hopefully won't take as long to get out as this one did.

AN3: AI Team story setup: Doyle is alive because when he kissed Cordy to tansffer his visions to her it worked, sorta. Cordy transffered part of what she is, without knowning she had, making it possible for Doyle to survive the Blast and also keep his ability for visions. But the transffer changed his demon makeup. No more migraines.

Meanwhile in L.A.

Cordy and Doyle were arguing over the events of their last client and what could be done to help get rid of an infestation of trolls in the clients warehouse. The trolls were setting up shop and so far had refused to be relocated.

Angel just left them to it, while he got himself breakfast.

All of a sudden a cry rented the air and Angel ran back into the main lobby.

Doyle was holding Cordy while she was shaking.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, we were talking and then she screamed and fell, I just barely caught her before she hit the floor!"

/The abducted son, held for fear of what he would become.

The son that was given a second chance at life.

The daughter with the sight, that aids the champion.

When the three lost children of a dying clan come together, the world will quake

Their power great, their rule just.

The light that shines at dawn will tell the tale of a new beginning

An old evil persists in taking what is not theirs to have.

New alliances formed from once sought enemies.

Choices made will turn the tide and change the future./

"Ok...that was way weird!" Cordy said still a bit shaking.

"I think we have a bigger problem then just trolls, lets get to work." Angel said as he went to his office and started pulling books down.

"We don't really know what we are looking for Angel." Doyle said while sitting down in one of the chairs in Angel's office.

"We will start by looking up any prophecies pertaining to clans and go from there."

"Angel, I think we already have the prophecy, we just need to figure out what it means." Cordy said.

"Yes, but you know that if we can find that prophecy, maybe we can figure out what clan is dying and who the three children are before all hell breaks loose."

Cordy sighed, "Alright hand me one of those books."


End file.
